Ring
by TailsDoll13
Summary: If Rose hadn't been stuck in the parallel universe, what would have happened to her and the Doctor? One-shot.


"I still can't believe it."

The Doctor looked up from the TARDIS controls to see Rose Tyler staring at the photo in her hands. It was from a few years ago, and it was her and her mother making goofy faces at the camera. Now that Jackie Tyler was in another universe, photos and memories were all that Rose had left.

"Believe what?" asked the Doctor, even though he knew fairly well what.  
"My mum's with my dad again, and they're having a baby. Maybe, if I can ever see them again, the next time they'll have a little kid clutching their legs. And I'd say, "Hello, there. I'm your big sister. My name's Rose Tyler."

"I bet you'd be the greatest big sister of them all." The Doctor stepped away from the controls and moved to sit down beside her. She leaned into his shoulder, and he was content to let her stay there.

"But how can I be? I can't even see them all of the time. At least Mickey will be there to help take care of them. God knows how many things Mum will burn without me there."

"I bet if you ever see her again, she'll say, 'Rose, I accidentally burnt down the whole town because I made a lasagna!'"

"Oi, don't talk about my mum like that!" Rose punched the Doctor in the shoulder. He rubbed at it, grimacing.  
"Ow, that actually hurt. But why can you talk about your mum burning things and I can't? Hardly seems fair to me!"

"You're talking about being fair? I'll show you fair!" she threatened, waving her fist playfully in his face. "There's plenty more where that came from."

"Oh, no, I made her mad." He stood up and hurried away from her, looking over his shoulder to see if she would give chase. And she did.

"Mum's my family, and family can talk about each other all they like!" Rose called out between breaths as she chased him around the TARDIS.

"What, have I not been involved in your life long enough to become family?" The Doctor called back, turning around so he could run backwards while facing Rose.

"My mum doesn't invite you over for tea, so I suppose not!" She yelled back, laughing. "And don't go so fast, I'm getting a stitch in my side from just seeing you run."

Finally, the Doctor slowed down and let Rose catch up. She bent over and put her hands on her knees, puffing. "Damn, you can be fast when you want to be," she panted. "It's like Time Lords can run so fast they can warp time and space by just using their legs!"

"Actually, in the sprint races of Gallifrey one time, the Writer ran so fast that she went twelve seconds forward in time, and she came out on the finish line. It was rather exciting."

Rose straightened up. "I almost don't believe you."

He leaned forward and tapped her nose. "Almost." She snorted.

There was a lull then. The Doctor shoved his hands in his pocket and looked around then. He seemed a little...nervous. Why would he be nervous?

"Okay, what's wrong?" Rose asked, crossing her arms.

The Doctor nearly jumped out of his skin. "What's wrong? With me? Nothing's wrong with me! Nothing's going on, everything is perfectly fine! Everything's okay!"

"Long answer which is denying that something's wrong. So something is. Did you lose your screwdriver?"

He pulled it out and clicked it, making it buzz. "Nope, I've got it."

"A Cyberman didn't go in? A Dalek?"

"Nope, all are gone."

"TARDIS cheated on you?"

The Doctor looked utterly bewildered "WHAT?! She's cheating?!"

Rose laughed. "No, she's not."

"I knew that." He fidgeted and fixed his tie, which didn't need fixing.

"C'mon, just spit it out already!"

He brought his hands up to his face and dragged them down, causing it to stretch. He also made a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and an animal growling. And it looked like he was...blushing?

"Okay, there is one thing," the Doctor finally admitted. His cheeks were definitely redder, as were his ears. "Please, for the love of God, forget everything I ever said after this, okay?"

"Um, okay..." Rose stared at him. Why was he so uncomfortable? She uncrossed her arms.

The Doctor gently took her hands in his. "Rose Tyler, you are an absolutely fantastic person. From the first time I saw you, I knew that you were someone amazing and it would be great to know you. I was wrong. Knowing you was amazing. You are an absolute genius, and you know that I don't say that often, so I really mean it. You are smart, kind, beautiful, witty, fantastic, and, above all, one of the greatest people to ever enter my life."

Rose sniffled, trying to hold back her tears. "Are you about to regenerate again? Are you going to leave me?"

"What?! No, no, no, no, no!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a banana. Then he realized his mistake and tossed it behind him. "Um, wrong pocket." He stuck his hand in the other one and withdrew it with his fist clenched. He was definitely blushing now, with almost his entire face bright red.

"Doctor? What's happening?" Rose asked. If he was so flustered, something must've been wrong.

"Okay, just let me get this right. I haven't done this Earth-style, so..." The Doctor lowered himself to the floor until he was on both knees. "Wait, wrong position. That's how they do it on Barcelona," he muttered to himself. Rose stared at him, utterly confused about what was happening. It wasn't until he had rearranged himself to be on one knee that she had an idea of what was going on.

"Doctor, are you...?"

He opened his fist to reveal a small black box, which he opened to reveal a single golden band. "Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

Rose brought her hands up to her face and started crying. The Doctor was afraid he had done something wrong until she hugged him and cried, "Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

"You have no idea how relieved that makes me," he muttered, but he hugged her back. He was pretty close to tears himself. He was happy to give the rest of this life and the others to her, no matter how many dangers there would be. They stood up together, still embracing, each of them reluctant to let go.

"Okay, that was very heartwarming and all, but can someone tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

A loud voice startled the joyous couple apart, and they stared at the newcomer. It was a woman, a little older than Rose, with ginger hair wearing a wedding dress and a veil.

"What?!" Rose asked in disbelief.

"What?!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What?! What do you mean, 'what?!' YOU KIDNAPPED ME! Was it Nerys?! Oh, she's got me back now!" The ginger yelled.

All the time-traveling duo could say to that was, "WHAT?!"

* * *

**So my friend asked "Why does the Doctor just have a random ring lying around in his pocket?" and thus this was born in my head.**

**Unfortunately it's not canon so you can start crying now over your assorted RoseXDoctor feels now I already have.**

**I have another Doctor Who fanfiction written up but it's really depressing so yeah idk if I should publish it.**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


End file.
